Launch the Moon & Saving the Environment
by Gyotso
Summary: When tours between musical sensations coincide by accident, you know something's fishy. Even more when its the Naked Brothers Band Save the Environment tour and Austin Moon's Launch the Moon Tour... The first stop is in New Orleans for both teams.. and when couples begin to appear that shouldn't you know there's trouble [The story will occur over the entire tour not just N.O.]


**In honor of the coincidental end of the newest season of Disney's Austin and Ally, and the end of the Nickelodeon hit Naked Brothers Band both ending on the first day of summer... I am merging the 2 into a crossover fanfiction. This story will contain music and scenes from both Austin and Ally and Naked Brothers Band. Guests may appear occassionally(other artists/actors that have appeared in either series) Ultimately there are absolutely no limits to this story. If you have a suggestion for a chapter, please send me a PM or write it in the review section. I'm pretty open with all ideas for this story an its plot lines.**

**Sorry for the long A/N!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin**

Austin was strumming his guitar.

It hadn't been too dreadfully long of a bus drive from Miami to New Orleans... but it felt like a thousand hours. He pulled his phone out to check the time.. 12:23... great.

You'd think he'd be psyched, he was on tour for the first time, with his best friend and his manager... but part of him was missing. _She _was missing.

He grabbed the remote to the radio and clicked the on button.

"And now, broadcasting live from New Orleans Radio, my name is Billy Joe... Starting at 12:30 we have the Naked Brothers Band special, where we play some of their greatest hits of all time, straight with nocommercial for exactly a half hour! But before we go there, we're taking calls and requests for a short time... And here's our next caller... What's your name caller number 9?"

"Ally." Austin's ears perked up... Could it be his Ally?

"Well, Ally, what brings you to New Orleans Radio?"

"I'm just hoping that the song I pick is heard by the 3 people I miss most right now. But mainly one person."

"Is there a special guy on the radio for you this afternoon?"

"I sure hope so." Radio Ally answered.

"Well, Ally, what song can we play for you?"

"I Think About You, by Austin Moon."

Now he knew it was Ally, his Ally.

"Would be my choice." Billy Joe answered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Austin Moon's hit single, I Think About You..."

_"Last summer we met... we started as friends... I can't tell you how it all happened..."_

His phone beeped, he had gotten a text from one Ally Dawson.

**_Turn to New Orleans Radio right now!_**

_"Then Autumn it cme, we were never the same... those nights everything, felt like magic... And I wonder if you miss me too... if you don't is the one thing that I wish you knew..."_

Trish and Dez came out a few seconds later, obviously getting the same text from Ally.

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights... I think about you.. every moment every day of my life... you're on my mind all the time its true..."_

They sat down next to him and turned up the volume.

_"How long till I stop pretending what we have is never ending? Oh... oh...oooohhh. If all we are is just a moment don't forget because I won't and... I can't help myself... I think about you, i think about you...ohhh..."_

He couldn't help but think about the time he had almost lost her... she had been accepted into an amazing music school... and he hadn't been supportive of that... then just when he was about to go on tour, she got a record deal... why was everyone trying to split them up?

_"I think about you __every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights... I think about you.. every moment every day of my life... you're on my mind all the time its true...i think about you, you you, you you"_

He thought about the first time he sang this song... it felt like so long ago. It was right after he ended it with Kira, and he had successfully made Ally see that she was the one he wanted.

He couldn't stop thinking about her... He knew she had to go her own way... it broke his heart that their paths weren't intertwined like they used to be.

He resented the tour... he wanted to be with Ally... helping her make her record.

Then he resented his resentment... This was an amazing opportunity, and here he was resenting it... for a girl...

'Not just a girl.' His mind reminded him.

He needed to get off the bus and out of his head.

* * *

**Nat**

Back on the bus... that's where Nat Wolff was right now.

He had known it was a possibility, the entire band knew it could happen... they just didn't realize it would.

Basically, their label wanted them to do last summer all over again except this time, they would donate their profits straight to the environment and the Polar Bears from the beginning... instead of the end like last time.

It was some big, NBB Return tour... Ever since Rosalina and Kristina were officially both in the band, NBB was losing the press' attention. Especially since they couldn't figure out who Nat wanted in the band more...

It was almost like they had gotten bored of them.

Plus there was a new couple in the air, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were a couple of performers from Miami who were the press' new eye candy.

Nat didn't really care about the lack of attention from the press, all it did was keep them from writing bad things about the band.

But the label wasn't making enough profits, so they decided another tour would bring the NBB back into the spotlight.

He looked around at each member of the band.

Alex was sitting with Jesse, brainstorming ideas for new songs he could perform over the tour. Thomas and Kristina were sitting on one side of the table, looking at a magazine from Miami called Cheetah Beat... or something like that. Quassim and David were still in bed at 12:30... of course. In their defense it was summer vacation, so they did deserve to sleep in.

His eyes fell to Rosalina who was sitting on the other side of the table, playing on her phone. She had been sneaking glances at Nat the entire time, but she also seemed pretty involved in whoever she was texting... which of course made him think that whoever she was texting, she was texting about him.

He knew he wasn't over Rosalina... He knew he wanted her back... she wanted him back too... right? So why doesn't he go sit next to her... put his arm around her... and kiss her? What's stopping him?

He knew it was Kristina... he didn't feel the same way towards both of them... but he still felt like he didn't want Kristina to know he wanted Rosalina.

The bus pulled up next to a gas station, Alex immediately shot up and saw where we were.

"Chill, Alex. I just gotta take a quick break. " Tuffy, their bodyguard said. "We'll hit the road in 15."

Rosalina checked her phone one more time then got up and went towards Nat.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said.

They stayed in silence.

"What a dialogue?!" Thomas teased. "Bravo... Encore! Encore!" He started clapping, Kristina joined him when she realized he was teasing them.

"Shut up Thomas." He and Rosalina said at the same time, making them blush.

David came out of his 'room' and said, "Looks like its fun to tease them about love again."

Rosalina didn't say anything, she just went to the front of the bus and hit the radio, turning the dial...

"And again, that's our last request for the next half hour. Now, we're gonna start our non-stop NBB hlaf hour special! Kicking us off, is arguably one of Nat Wolff's best and oldest song, ladies and gents enjoy Rosalina..."

Rosalina turned around and smiled at Nat.

He was sure his face was red.

She didn't say another word, just walked towards him and sat next to him.

_"You went to live your life... but why'd you have to go... You're my only love, my only never ending love... Rosalina...Rosalina..." _

He looked at Rosalina and realized they hadn't sat that close to each other in a while.

_You took my heart away... and now I miss you so...You're my only love, my only never ending love... Rosalina...Rosalina..." _

He remembered writing the lyrics... every little detail... scribbling down notes during rehearsals and piecing lyrics together during Jesse's tutoring sessions... at least until he completed it and performed it for all the band members... which had inevitably led to the some of the worst weeks in his life... But he had those horrible weeks to thank for now.

If Rosalina hadn't ruined the Silver Boulders, Rosalina would have never joined the Naked Brothers Band... she never would have kissed him during the shooting of Long Distance... and she definitely wouldn't have been in New Orleans when they...

_"I'll never be the same... I'll miss you till I die...You're my only love, my only never ending love... Rosalina...Rosalina.. Rosalina... Rosalina..."_

Correct him if he's crazy but that's where they were heading... New Orleans... the same place they got together last year!

If there was a time and a place to get Rosalina back... it was now, and in New Orleans.

The next song was Eventually... and even though he wrote it, hearing the lyrics made him think that he finally understood the full truth of his own song.

_Grab your suitcase, pack your bags, cause you've obviously lost... and the sun will help you out... in the depths of your despair..._


End file.
